Vamps
by Kuro668
Summary: Ayah selalu memprioritaskan Aniki, sedangkan aku, aku tidak pernah dianggap./ Karena ini aku juga bisa mencium baru darahnya, ini membuatku tertarik./ Ingin rasanya aku menarik benda itu keluar dari sana, mungkin dengan menghisapnya. Fem!Naru, OOC, Vampfic, alur kecepetan, minim word
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat ada beberapa anak yang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja dikantin, mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika ada sekelompok anak lain yang datang ke arah mereka

"Hei, kalian minggir, ini tempat kami!" teriak anak berambut merah menyala pada sekelompok anak yang tadi berkumpul mengelilingi meja. "Tidak perlu berteriak, kami juga akan pergi dari sini" jawab anak berambut merah jambu yang tadi ikut berkumpul mengelilingi meja. "Dasar kampungan!" tambah teman dari anak berambut merah yang diketahui dari tag namenya bernama Tayuya.

Waktu istirahat telah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, kini siswa-siswa sudah berada di dalam kelas menunggu guru yang akan mengajar mereka.

"Hei kudengar akan ada anak baru yang masuk ke kelas ini," ujar anak berambut coklat yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yang benar saja ditengah semester begini?," temannya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji menyahut.

"iya, aku mendengar dari teman-teman dari kelas lain dan guru, memang ada yang mau pindah kesekolah ini Neji," balas Kiba.

"Selamat siang anak-anak," guru yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk kelas tanpa diketahui murid-murid yang semua sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri.

Skip Time.

"Bagaimana Kyuu, apa kau mau berhenti?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh," balas pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Kyuubi

"Lalu, sekarang apalagi rencanamu, kau tahu mereka sulit dibunuh, mereka sangat mudah menambah jumlah dengan menginfeksi manusia Kyuu"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Pein, meskipun aku harus mati, aku sudah berjanji akan membasmi mereka di depan makam mendiang kedua orang tuaku"

"Baiklah sekarang terserah padamu aku akan selalu membantumu Kyuu," janji pemuda yang bernama Pein, "Kudengar adikmu akan datang kesini?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, meskipun aku melarangnya, dia tetap saja ingin kemari"

"Apa dia tahu tentang semua yang kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Tidak, aku menyembunyikan semua, karena itu dia berada jauh dariku"

"Begitu, jadi baiklah aku akan pergi berjaga sekarang, semoga aku tidak menemukan mayat dengan keadaan kering di gang lagi" keluh Pein

"Yah, hati-hatilah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah "Murid baru itu akan sekolah hari ini bukan?," kata anak berambut merah menyala yang diketahui bernama karin. "Hmmm..~ aku dengar sih begitu, bagaimana jika kita memberinya sambutan," usul Tayuya. "Aku setuju, anak baru harus diberi pelajaran," balas Karin.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-sensei," jawab serentak seluruh murid.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru yang akan masuk kelas ini, dan aku yakin kalian sudah mendengarnya" , "Masuklah" lanjutnya, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya lagi

"Naruto, namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku baru pindahan dari Sunagakuen," perkenalan dari murid baru yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, Naruto kau duduk disebelah Sasuke, Sasuke angkat tanganmu," perintah Kakashi.

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal, kau Sasuke ya" sapa Naruto

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumanan tidak jelas, sementara Naruto, ia langsung duduk, ia bertanya baik-baik malah mendapat jawaban tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekolah pada hari ini sudah selesai, sekarang semua murid sudah mulai bubar dari sekolah. Naruto pulang dengan berjalan kaki, karena kebetulan rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Selama di Suna dia tinggal bersama kakeknya, Jiraiya. Di Konoha dia tinggal bersama kakaknya Kyuubi. Sesampainya dirumah, suasana terlihat sepi. Naruto mengira jika Kyuubi mungkin sedang keluar. Jadi, dia langsung masuk rumah saja.

"Mungkin Kyuu-nii sedang keluar," guman Naruto, "Apa sebaiknya aku memasak saja ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau pulang sekolah?" Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung mengagetkan Naruto.  
"Kau ingin membuatku mati kena serangan jantung?" hardik Naruto.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh, pulang tidak memberi tau aku"

"Kukira kau sedang keluar, karena rumah terlihat sepi"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh, dasar rubah!"

"Memang benar-benar bodoh"

"Grrrrhh...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Naruto di Konoha, saat ini sudah sore. Dia bosan dirumah, ia ingin keluar untuk jalan-jalan, lagipula orang yang ada dirumah tidak pro dengannya. Naruto dengan Kyuubi seperti musuh bebuyutan dari kecil. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuubi menyayangi Naru.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan Kyuu-nii," ijinnya pada Kyuubi.

"Terserah," balas Kyuubi

"Dasar, mungkin jika aku mati, dia juga tidak akan peduli," gumannya lirih.

"Tapi pulanglah sebelum hari mulai gelap" Kyuubi memberi perintah.

"Iya, aku tidak akan lama". 'Kukira dia tidak akan peduli' dalam hati dia berkata.

Waktunya untuk jalan-jalan tidak akan lama, karena saat ini sudah pukul 3 sore. Dia ingin ke taman bermain. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain disana, Naruto suka keramaian. Dia mencoba beberapa wahana, sampai lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi sebelum dia keluar tadi.

Dia baru ingat setelah hari mulai menggelap. 'Bodoh kau Naru, pasti nanti Kyuu-nii akan marah-marah' gumannya dalam hati. Dia segera beranjak pulang dari taman bermain. Hari benar-benar sudah gelap saat dia akan pulang. Jalan menuju rumahnya memang sepi saat malam, jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat jalan itu ketika malam hari, ditambah penerangan yang jarang-jarang, sekarang dia benar-benar ketakutan. Naruto takut gelap, perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Dia melihat sekeliling berharap ada kendaraan yang lewat, tapi bahkan satupun tidak ada. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, dia merasa diikuti, tapi begitu dia melihat kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Di dalam pikirannya dia takut jika ada orang jahat yang mencegatnya, kemudian merampok dan membunuhnya. Hari pertama di konoha benar-benar buruk menurutnya. Dia berpikir Suna lebih aman, dan lagi seharusnya tadi dia menunda jalan-jalannya, mungkin sekarang dia akan nyaman dirumah bersama kakaknya meskipun menyebalkan jika ia tidak pergi jalan-jalan, Naruto benar-benar menyesal. Udara yang bertambah dingin membuat Naruto merapatkan jaketnya, ia merasa masih diawasi, dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang karena keadaan yang semakin mencekam, apalagi ditambah rumahnya masih agak jauh jika harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, harusnya tadi dia meminta kakaknya untuk mengantarnya. 'Terus berjalan Naru, jangan menoleh kebelakang,' begitulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tapi begitu dia melihat diujung jalan, terlihat orang berdiri, berjalan berbalik arah menuju kearahnya dia jadi berhenti. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, dia mengenakan jaket. Jaraknya semakin mendekat, Naruto hanya berdiri, kakinya terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakan, ia merasa ingin lari sekarang, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga orang itu orang baik-baik, bukan perampok seperti apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Begitu orang itu didepan Naru, rasanya ia ingin pingsan saat itu. Orang itu membuka tudung jaketnya. Yang terlihat adalah pemuda dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam, Naru hanya menghela napas lega, bukan perampok ternyata. Ia masih ingat pemuda itu teman sebangkunya disekolah, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Untuk apa berkeliaran dimalam hari begini, tidak baik untuk gadis," Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Hhhh... Syukurlah, kukira kau yang diujung jalan itu perampok. Ternyata kau juga bisa bicara ya, tapi kenapa tadi dikelas hanya diam saja sih,"

"Kau bicara panjang lebar tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dasar dobe,"

"Aku tidak dobe dasar teme sialan!"

"Jadi jawablah pertanyaanku,"

"Aku hanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," jawab Naruto, "Aku merasa dari tadi terus diawasi, jadi ketika aku melihatmu diujung jalan, aku mengira kau perampok, jadi aku ya diam saja disini" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," tawar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih aku sangat membutuhkannya," jawab Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan,tapi begitu akan sampai dirumah Naruto, Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tadi itu, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku heran kenapa orang-orang di Konoha tidak ada yang keluar rumah saat malam hari"

"Apa yang kulakukan itu tidak penting. Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu kenapa orang-orang di Konoha tidak ada yang keluar saat malam, dia bisa menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi sekarang aku bertanya padamu"

"Aku harus segera pulang," elak Sasuke.

"Dasar teme, bagaimana jika kau mampir kerumahku dulu?," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke, "aku harus pulang sekarang," lanjutnya, dia berbalik. Naruto hanya mengira rumah Sasuke berlawanan arah dengannya. Dan bodohnya dia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Dia segera masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi di jalan, karena kegelapan. Dia merasa diawasi lagi setelah Sasuke pergi. Dia tidak tahu jika ada sepasang mata berwarna merah darah yang mengawasinya dari rerimbunan pohon yang ada didepan rumahnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah dia sudah mendapat deathglare dari kakaknya karena pulang terlambat.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan jangan pulang terlalu malam," hardik Kyuubi.

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf," Naruto hanya bisa mengatakan maaf.

"Jangan kau lakukan lagi Naru," dari nada bicaranya, dia terlihat serius.

"Aku janji. Aku ingin bertanya"

"Apalagi?," jawab Kyuubi sinis.

"Kenapa penduduk sekitar rumah kita tidak ada ang keluar saat malam hari Kak?," tanya Naru.

"Kau ingin tahu?,"

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat

Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Naruto, di berjalan ke arah kamarnya, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan diruang tamu hanya bingung. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dari kamarnya dengan membawa beberapa buku, dia meletakkannya dimeja dihadapan Naruto. Ada salah satu buku yang dia kenal, dari sampulnya dia tahu jika itu adalah album keluarganya.

"Bukannya menjawab, tapi kenapa kakak memberiku buku-buku ini?," Naruto belum mengerti.

"Bacalah semua buku itu," perintah Kyuubi.

Tepat tengah malam Naruto selesai membaca seluruh buku itu. Semua buku itu berisi hal-hal tentang vampir. Jadi kenapa penduduk tidak ada yang keluar rumah pada malam hari, apa karena berhubungan dengan vampir. Tapi dia sendiri saja tidak percaya dengan makhluk semacam itu, ia hanya menganggap vampir itu mitos. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarganya. Bertanya pada kakaknya benar-benar kesalahan besar, bukannya mengerti, tapi malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Sebaiknya dia tidur sekarang memikirkannya benar-benar membuat sakit kepala. Mungkin besok dia bisa bertanya pada Sasuke. Itu pun jika si pelit Sasuke mau menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali. Dia datang paling awal, padahal sekarang bukan waktunya dia untuk piket, tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto memasuki kelas, dia mengira jika ia datang terlalu pagi, tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya. Dia duduk di bangku, didepan bangkunya dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, Apa kau percaya vampir?," tanya Naruto langsung.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya berpikir, apakah kakaknya Naruto sebegitu cepatnya memberi tahukan semua pada Naruto.

"Aku percaya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka?," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

"Ayolah jawablah pertanyaanku teme," desak Naru.

"Tidak pernah,"

"Dasar, kukira kau pernah bertemu, jika iya kau pernah bertemu, aku ingin tahu, vampir itu seperti apa, apa bentuknya menyeramkan, atau tampan seperti ada yang di film-film itu,"

"Hn," "Jika vampir itu ada di depanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan dobe," Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Tergantung, jika vampirnya menyeramkan, tentu saja aku akan lari. Tapi jika tampan tentu saja akan kujadikan pacar," jawab Naru.

"Begitu"

Murid-murid yang lain sudah mulai berdatangan, mereka tidak heran jika Sasuke sudah berada dikelas, yang aneh adalah Naruto jika berada di kelas. Apa karena Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sebangku, jadi mereka kompak begitu, datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Pelajaran pertama, guru yang mengajar adalah wali kelas mereka, Kakashi. Semua tahu jika guru yang satu itu suka datang terlambat, dan ketika dikelas dia selalu memberikan alasan yang kurang rasional karena keterlambatannya. Sementara saat ini semua siswa dikelas itu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang belajar meskipun guru yang mengajar belum datang, dan ada juga yang bergosip.

Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam melihat semua teman-temannya, Naruto belum terlalu akrab dengan mereka semua, dia hanya berdiam diri, sebangku dengan Sasuke. Baginya ini sangat menyiksa, dia yang biasanya banyak bicara, kini hanya bisa diam saja, sementara Sasuke, itu tidak menjadi maslah, dia tidak banyak bicara, dan sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Naruto hanya berharap gurunya segera hadir kekelasnya yang ricuh ini, meskipun pada dasarnya dia tidak begitu suka pelajaran matematika.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran yang membosankan sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Semua siswa mengeluh karena tugas yang diberikan Kakashi, ia guru yang suka telambat, tapi begitu memberikan PR, akan sangat banyak sekali, benar-benar menyiksa.

Ketika semua sudah mulai bubar, Naruto ingin kekantin, tapi dia bingung, dia akan mengajak siapa, jadi sekarang dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke saja, lagipula dia belum begitu tahu, ada apa saja disekolah ini.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku dobe," Sasuke yang diikuti mulai merasa risih.

"Aku tidak akan mengikutimu, jika aku sudah tahu semua hal disekolah ini," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?," tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengantarkan aku kekantin?," usul Naruto.

"Baiklah terserah kau, tapi setelah ini jangan ikuti aku lagi,"

"Baiklah"

Dikantin Naruto hanya membeli roti melon dan sekotak susu, setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Sasuke memilih tempat paling pojok di kantin. Naruto heran kenapa Sasuke tidak membeli makanan, apa dia tidak lapar, padahal sekolah nanti sampai sore.

"Teme, kau tidak makan?," tanya Naruto, sementara yang ditanya hanya diam saja, "Atau apa perlu kubelikan makanan untukmu? Bagaimana? Kau ingin sesuatu?," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar," jawab Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan Karin, anak berambut merah menyala itu" jelas Sasuke.

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berhati-hati dengan dia?," Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke.

"Lakulan saja apa yang kuperintahkan," setelah itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto, sementara Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makannya terburu-buru mengejar Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan meninggalkan orang seperti itu!," protes Naruto.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, jangan mengikuti aku lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Akana kulakukan setelah aku tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini," balas Naruto.

"Ck. Terserah," Sasuke mengalah, lagipula akan merepotkan jika berdebat dengan Naruto.

Waktu istirahat masih tersisa, sekarang mereka menghabiskannya di atap, melihat seluruh kegiatan murid dibawah mereka. Naruto bingung seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sasuke, ia ingin mencaritahu apa itu. Tapi dia tidak enak juga dengan Sasuke, baru kemarin dia mengenalnya, tapi nanti sepulang sekolah, ia berencana menguntitnya, bukannya itu sesuatu hal yang tidak sopan.

Sementara yang dicurigai hanya diam saja.

"Hei teme, aku ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal," Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa itu penting?," tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja penting, aku harus tahu dimana tempat tinggal teman sebangkuku, biar nanti waktu kau sakit aku bisa mengunjungimu," jelas Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumanan.

"Ayolah teme, jangan hanya 'hn' saja, jawablah dimana tempat kau tinggal," desak Naru.

"Nanti saja sepulang sekolah," janji Sasuke, "Kita harus kembali kelas sekarang," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa memanggilku?," tanyanya langsung pada inti, Kyuubi adalah orang yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Begitukah cara bicaramu dengan orang tua?,"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikannya saja, memang apa yang nenek ingin sampaikan?," jawab Kyuubi, sementara yang dipanggil nenek hanya bisa menghela napas, cucunya yang satu ini memang sangat arogan. Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika Kyuubi adalah cucunya sendiri, anak dan menantunya memiliki watak yang kalem, sementara cucu-cucunya berbanding terbalik. Tetapi dia tidak sadar, jika dirinya sama dengan cucu-cucunya.

"Kudengar adikmu datang ke Konoha, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?," tanya Tsunade sebagai nenek yang baik, dia harus mengetahui keadaan cucunya, tetapi dia malah menempatkan Kyuubi dalam posisi yang bahaya, karena ia adalah vampire hunter.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat dirimu bertambah pusing, karena Naruto, kau tau sendiri dia anak yang susah diatur," jelas Kyuubi

"Sama saja sepertimu, bertindak semaunya sendiri," sindir Tsunade.

"Terserah, jika tidak ada yang penting, sebaiknya aku pergi saja," ucap Kyuubi tak acuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Aku ingin kau berjaga lebih ketat, di wilayah selatan," perintah Tsunade.

"Maksudmu sekitar sekolah?," tanya Kyuubi untuk lebih jelas.

"Iya, dari informasi yang didapat mata-mata kita, ada identifikasi beberapa vampir bersembunyi di daerah itu. Lagipula itu juga untuk menjaga adikmu," jelas Tsunade

"Aku bukan pengasuh bayi."

"Jadi apa kau menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak berkata menolak," setelah itu Kyuubi keluar ruangan, pergi begitu saja.

Tsunade yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas lagi menghadapi kelakuan cucunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda sekolah hari ini berakhir sudah berbunyi, para siswa juga sudah banyak yang berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Sementara Naruto yang ingin menagih janjinya pada Sasuke, kini mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya. Naruto baru tahu jika Sasuke berangkat dan pulang sekolah juga berjalan kaki sama dengan dirinya. Setelah agak lama berjalan Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah besar bergaya eropa clasic yang sudah agak tua. Naruto yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati 'Inikah rumah Sasuke, auranya suram. Aku masuk tidak ya?'.

"Inilah rumahku, masuklah," ajak Sasuke, sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti saja karena dia penasaran.

Ketika berada didalam rumah, Naruto langsung duduk begitu saja di sofa yang ada diruang tamu Sasuke, dia merasa kelelahan karena lama berrjalan. Naruto heran, dari luar rumah ini terlihat suram, tapi begitu didalam ia merasa bertambah parah. Ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang kebanyakan memiliki barang yang berwarna gelap-gelap, juga cat dindingnya juga berwarna gelap. Beginikah tempat tingga Sasuke, pantas saja auranya selalu suram. Dan lagi, apa dia tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini, apa dia tidak susah waktu membersihkan rumah sebesar ini, mungkin Naruto bisa bisa menyakan pada Sasuke.

"Teme, apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah ini?," tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke sudah kembali dari kamarnya.

"Hn. Aku tinggal dengan kakakku," jawabnya.

"Lalu sekarang kakakmu ada dimana?," tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sedang pergi. Bekerja,"

"Teme, kau tidak memberiku minuman, aku haus," , "Jangan bilang jika kau tidak punya air, dasar pelit," lanjut Naru.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur, jalan saja lurus melewati lorong itu," Sasuke menunjuk lorong yang dimaksud.

Naruto yang sudah merasa sangat kehausan segera saja melesat menuju dapur. Ketika dia berada di dapur, dia melihat sekeliling, Sasuke punya peralatan rumah tangga lengkap, jadi dia menyimpulkan jika Sasuke memasak sendiri. Benar-benar mandiri pikirnya, bukan seperti dirinya, dia kurang bisa diandalkan dalam masak-memasak. Melihat sekeliling hampir saja membuat dia lupa dengan apa tujuan sebenarnya, dia segera saja mengambil gelas yang ada di rak, mencari lemari es dimana biasanya air dingin disimpan. Benda itu berada dipojokan, ketika dia mulai membukanya, ada tangan yang menghalanginya. Sementara Naruto dia terkaget, karena ada tangan yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan ketika dilihat lebih lanjut, ternyata itu Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul, Naruto tidak mengetahui kehadiran Sasuke. Sekarang dia benar-benar ingin membunuhnya karena mengagetkannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati berdiri?," hardiknya pada Sasuke.

"Hn.," dia hanya menjawabnya dengan gumanan, "Bukan yang itu, tapi lemari es yang satunya lagi," jelas Sasuke. 'Hampir saja' batinnya.

"Tapi kan sama-sama lemari es Teme," Naru tidak mau disalahkan.

"Sudahlah, biar kuambilkan kau kembalilah," tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Naru Setuju. Dia kembali keruang tamu.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam freezer Sasuke?


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Bukan yang itu, tapi lemari es yang satunya lagi," jelas Sasuke. 'Hampir saja' batinnya.

"Tapi kan sama-sama lemari es Teme," Naru tidak mau disalahkan.

"Sudahlah, biar kuambilkan kau kembalilah," tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Naru Setuju. Dia kembali keruang tamu.

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Adventure & Friendship

Pair :

SasuFemNaru, ItaKyuu (bisajadi)

Sasuke kembali keruang tamu dengan segelas air dingin ditangannya. Naruto heran apa dia tidak merasa kehausan, padahal dari tadi disekolah, dia tidak melihat Sasuke makan atau minum sesuatu, tapi mungkin tadi dikamarnya, dia sudah sekalian minum, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Kebetulan juga sekarang ia ingin diajari pelajaran yang tadi disekolah karena dia belum terlalu mengerti. Dia ingin meminta bantuan pada Sasuke sekarang untuk mengajarinya, karena dia tahu Sasuke adalah murid yang pandai dari soal diberikan guru tadi disekolah, dia bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar. Naruto ingin meminta bantuan pada pelajaran matematika karena dia kurang mengerti.

"Teme, aku ingin minta bantuan, tolong ajari pelajaran yang tadi di sekolah, aku kurang mengerti," pinta Naru.

"Hn"

"Ya teme, kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengerti?," tanya Sasuke mengakiri penjelasannya.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih atas bantuannya," ucap Naruto, sambil memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul pemuda yang berambut panjang yang mirip Sasuke, berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Naruto berpikir mungkin itu kakak Sasuke, karena wajahnya memang mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi bedanya dia memiliki guratan melintang di wajahnya, yang lebih mirip dengan keriput (?).

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung berdiri menghampiri kakaknya dan langsung memapahnya.

"Aniki. Kau kenapa?," Sasuke bertanya lirih. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, kakaknya malah pingsan. Sementara Naruto yang penasaran mulai mendekat.

"Dobe, pulanglah sekarang," perintah Sasuke.

"Tapi kan aku ingin membantu," padahal Naruto ingin membantu.

"Cepatlah pulang sekarang," perintah Sasuke lagi, lebih keras. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung ketakutan. "Baiklah," Naruto menurut. Dari pada dia mendapat marah Sasuke, lebih baik dia pulang sekarang

Perjalanan menuju rumahnya terasa semakin jauh, karena rumah Sasuke yang berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya, hal ini sangat menguras tenaga. Harusnya tadi saat dia sekolah, dia membawa sepeda saja, itulah yang ada dipikrannya sekarang. Ia ingin naik kendaraan umum saja, karena itu sekarang dia sedang duduk di halte menunggu bus. Tak lama ada bus yang berhenti, ia segera naik, ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampai dirumah, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sepi, ia heran, begitu bangun dia sudah tidak melihat kakaknya, sebenarnya apa yang kakaknya lakukan selama ini, ketika pulang sekolah dia tahu jika kakaknya tidur. Tapi kali ini kakaknya tidak ada dirumah, kemana lagi dia. Naruto baru saja ingin istrahat, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa, ia segera saja keluar kamar. Siapa yang berani menggangu waktu tenangnya, ia ingin membunuh orang yang mengagetkannya.

Begitu dia melihat siapa pelakunya, ia mengurungkan semua yang ia pikirkan tadi, yang terlihat sekarang adalah kakaknya, dengan keadaan yang berantakan, dengan baju yang sobek, dan ada luka diwajahnya.

"Kyuu-nii, kau kenapa? Kau berkelahi?," dari nadanya, Naruto terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuubi.

"Tidak bodoh," jawabnya dengan nada sinis. Kyuubi yang baru pulang merasa langsung diinterogasi Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti baru saja berkelahi?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," sekarang Naruto yang heran, tidak biasanya Kyuubi begitu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menidurkan kakaknya disofa ruang tamu tempat dia dan Naruto tadi belajar bersama. Sasuke belum pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Ia memandangi kakaknya, wajahnya pucat, itu tidak membuat Sasuke khawatir, hal itu merupakan hal yang sudah biasa untuk makhluk seperti mereka. Yang membuat dia heran, apa yang kakaknya hadapi, sehingga membuat kakaknya seperti ini, mungkin kakaknya bertarung sengit dengan hunter sehingga keadaannya seperti ini.

Itachi mulai membuka matanya, sekarang yang terlihat hanya wajahnya yang bingung, atau mungkin dia tidak sadar ketika menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"Sasuke..," panggilnya.

"Ada apa? Kau bertarung lagi?," tanya sasuke pada kakaknya, sebelumnya Itachi tidak pernah bertarung dan selalu bersembunyi dari manusia, tapi sekarang dia mulai keluar. Dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepala tanda jawaban ya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka,"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa hari ini membawa teman kerumah?," Itachi balik bertanya, baru kali ini Sasuke membawa teman sekolahnya kerumah.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Baiklah terserah," "Jangan lupa kau harus menambah stock makanan lagi Sasuke," lanjutnya.

"Jadi aku harus kerumah sakit lagi? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri?"

"Terlalu berbahaya jika aku keluar lagi," jawab Itachi enteng, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkaan aura gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Naruto, dia masih menunggu kakaknya yang tertidur tadi siang setelah dia obati, sampai sekarang dia masih menunggui kakaknya karena belum bangun juga, sebenarnya dia ingin membangunkannya, tapi dia takut jika nanti kakaknya marah-marah jika ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, jadi dia membiarkan saja kakaknya tidur.

Kyuubi mulai bangun, pertama kali yang dia lihat sekarang adalah adiknya dengan wajah kelelahan sedang menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut tidur saja?," tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih melihatnya.

"Jika Nii-san bangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidur siapa nanti yang akan menolong Nii-san?," dari nadanya masih terdengar khawatir.

"Aku bisa sendiri jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, kau jangan khawatir lagi Naru, sekarang tidurlah"

"Tidak, mana penjelasan yang kau janjikan?," tagihnya pada Kyuubi.

'Dasar, dia masih ingat saja' pikir Kyuubi.

"Kenapa Nii-san sampai babak belur seperti ini?," dia tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi masih terdiam, cukup lama dia terdiam.

"Ini berhubungan dengan buku yang aku berikan padamu kemarin, dan alasan kenapa orang-orang di Konoha tidak berani keluar saat malam hari," Kyuubi mulai bicara,"Kita tidak sendiri di dunia ini Naru," lanjutnya.

"Jadi makhluk seperti itu memang benar ada maksud Nii-san, Nii-san jangan bercanda," Naruto masih belum percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Kau bisa mencaritahu sendiri Naru, mungkin salah satu mereka ada diantara teman-temanmu di sekolah"

"Jangan menakutiku Nii-san"

"Aku tidak menakutimu Naru, aku serius. Aku seperti ini karena bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka"

"Lalu apa yang Nii-san lakukan dengan mereka, Nii-san membunuhnya?"

"Melenyapkan mereka, itulah tugas hunter"

"Jadi Nii-san selama ini menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?"

"Maaf Naru, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat, aku saja sudah cukup"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia berdiri dan langsung pergi keluar kamar Kyuubi begitu saja, sementara Kyuubi hanya mengira jika mungkin Naruto marah padanya, dan lagi mungkin besok pagi dia tidak akan bicara dengan Naruto.

Esoknya, begitu Kyuubi bangun sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan, tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto dirumah, mungkin dia masih marah padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kau bisa mencaritahu sendiri Naru, mungkin salah satu mereka ada diantara teman-temanmu di sekolah,' kata-kata Kyuubi semalam masih saja dia pikirkan. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan salah satu dari mereka disekolahnya, tapi bagaimana ya caranya.

Lalu ia ingat buku yang diberikan Kyuubi padanya, disana ada ciri vampir yang dia baca, mungkin itu bisa menjadi petunjuk untuknya.

Ketika dikelas teman-temannya rupanya ada yang datang lebih dulu dibanding dirinya, padahal tadi dia sudah datang pagi sekali untuk menghindari Kyuubi dirumah, tapi karena mungkin saat dia berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki, dan terlalu banyak melamun saat berjalan, itu membuatnya menjadi lambat, dasar Naruto. Dia langsung saja duduk dibangkunya, Sasuke tentunya sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Kenapa denganmu, hari ini sepertinya kau jadi kurang semangat," Sasuke yang melihat Naruto datang dengan lesu jadi heran, dia yang biasanya semangat, malah seperti orang yang belum makan sebulan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang ada masalah dengan kakakku"

"Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

" Semalam aku menemukannya masuk kerumah dengan keadaan babak belur, setelah itu aku agak salah paham dengannya. Aku baru tahu dia tidak bisa jujur dengan adiknya sendiri, dan lagi kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran"

Naruto yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Sasuke malah tambah lesu, lalu dia mulai mengeluarkan bukunya untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya tambah terheran-heran.

Karena guru yang mengajar tidak bisa datang, jadilah sekarang jam kosong. Naruto mengisinya dengan pembicaraan ringan dengan Sasuke, dan sekarang menjurus ke pertanyaan soal vampir yang sampai sekarang Naruto belum bisa percaya soal keberadaan mereka.

"Ne, Teme vampir itu menurutmu makhluk hidup ataukan sudah mati?"

"Sepertinya kau ingin tau sekali, menurutmu sendiri mereka bagaimana?"

"Dasar kau, ditanya malah balik bertanya. Kalau menurutku sih mereka mungkin sudah mati. Dari buku yang diberikan Kyuu-nii mereka tidak makan dan tidak minum, mereka bertahan hidup dengan meminum darah. Vampir tidak perlu bernafas, tidak memiliki detak jantung, dan pastinya suhu tubuhnya rendah, seperti orang mati. Dan lagi pasti mereka berwajah pucat," Naruto merinding sendiri ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir, yang dia bayangkan vampir seperti orang mati, pasti pucat dengan taring seperti hantu.

"Hn"

"Sialan kau, aku sudah bicara panjang lebar tau!"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara banyak"

"Grrrrr...!," "Teme aku membuatkanmu sesuatu, lihat ini!," Naruto menunjukan gelang monte berwarna hitam yang dia buat. "Bagaimana kau suka tidak?," lanjutnya.

"Benda apa ini?"

"Ini gelang kau tidak bisa lihat? Atau kau tidak suka ya? Sudahlah biar kubuang saja"

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku tidak suka"

"Jadi kau mau menerimanya"

"Hn"

"Aku anggap itu iya, biar aku yang pasangkan"

"Terserah" Naruto memasangkan gelang yang dia buat ditangan Sasuke. 'Dingin sekali tangan Sasuke' batin Naruto.

"Hei, Teme kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sakit? Tanganmu dingin sekali," dari nadanya dia terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Tanpa Naruto sadari jam sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang dia rasakan tadi, tangan Sasuke dingin sekali seperti orang mati juga kulitnya yang pucat. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga menemukan Sasuke makan atau minum sesuatu.

"Hai, kau anak baru, kenapa hanya melamun kenapa tidak pergi kekantin dengan yang lain?," seru anak berambut pink.

"Eh? Aku melamun ya. Tidak, aku membawa bekal dari rumah. Umm..~ ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?

"Ah iya, kita belum berkenalan, aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal"

"Namikaze Naruto"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's Pov

Seperti biasa aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah menghindari keramaian. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan mati jika tidak makan makanan mereka. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah para hunter yang semakin mengetatkan penjagaan mereka, ini jelas-jelas akan membuat kaumku semakin terdesak. Dan lagi apa mereka tidak melihat siapa saja vampir yang melanggar dan yang patuh. Rasanya aku ingin melakukan pemberontakan saja, begini sama jika kaumku dijadikan budak manusia.

Soal pemberontakan, apa mungkin ini terjadi, dan aku belakangan ini juga menemukan beberapa vampir yang tidak berubah dengan sempurna. Jika begini aku harus segera melaporkan ke dewan. Hah, sudahlah sekarang lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Normal Pov

Sekolah hari ini sudah selesai, dan murid-murid sudah banyak yang berhamburan keluar sekolah. Naruto belum juga beranjak dari bangkunya padahal semua temannya sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal dirinya dengan Sasuke sekarang yang masih ada dikelas.

"Kau tidak pulang, dobe?," bukannya menjawab Naruto malah diam saja, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Iya aku akan pulang"

"Dasar dobe," Naruto tidak menanggapi, mungkin dia sudah mulai terbiasa dipanggil dobe oleh Sasuke sekarang, padahal biasanya dia akan langsung marah.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, kelas mereka lumayan terbelakang dibanding bangunan lain yang berada dibagian depan sekolah. Jadilah mereka saling berdiam-diaman sekarang.

Naruto's Pov

Aduh bagaimana ya, apa aku tanya langsung saja siapa sih dia ini sebenarnya, teman-temanku disuna saja tidak ada yang semisterius seperti Sasuke ini. Tapi nanti jika dia marah bagaimana, haah...~ pokoknya aku harus bertanya ke Sasuke siapa dia ini sebenarnya.

"Umm..~ Teme," aduh kalimat yang cocok bagaimana ya.

"Hn"

"Maaf, tidak jadi," ayo Naruto masak kau tidak berani sih.

End of Naruto's Pov

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, "Hei teme, kau bukan vampire kan?," Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Padahal dalam hatinya juga ada rasa takut, tapi yah bagaimana lagi, namanya juga penasaran.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sebentar seperti berpikir.

"Menurutmu sendiri aku bagaimana?," lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara yang ditinggal, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat marah sekali, rasanya Naruto ingin mengumpat saat itu juga, kalau tidak ada orang lewat, tapi sayang ada banyak orang yang lewat dan juga ada anak kecil, jadi dia mengurungkan semua niatannya. Lebih baik dia pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain yang jauh dari pusat kota Konoha. Terlihat orang yang berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam panjang sedang memandangi banyak orang yang sedang berada dalam kurungan besar.

Yang aneh adalah orang-orang yang berada dalam kurungan mereka terlihat menakutkan dengan mata merah, dan dimulut mereka terdapat sisa darah yang sudah mengering, tidak hanya itu mereka juga tidak terkendali seperti orang gila yang akan menyerang siapa saja jika mereka tidak dikurung.

Orang yang berwajah pucat itu menyeringai melihat orang-orang yang berada di dalam kurungan itu.

"Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

...

Kuro disini author baru, masih amatiran :D

Ini juga fanfic pertama saya, jadi ya mohon maaf buat bahasanya dan ejaannya masih ada yang salah.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya :

Sementara itu ditempat lain yang jauh dari pusat kota Konoha. Terlihat orang yang berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam panjang sedang memandangi banyak orang yang sedang berada dalam kurungan besar.

Yang aneh adalah orang-orang yang berada dalam kurungan mereka terlihat menakutkan dengan mata merah, dan dimulut mereka terdapat sisa darah yang sudah mengering, tidak hanya itu mereka juga tidak terkendali seperti orang gila yang akan menyerang siapa saja jika mereka tidak dikurung.

Orang yang berwajah pucat itu menyeringai melihat orang-orang yang berada di dalam kurungan itu.

"Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

Genre :

Adventure & Friendship

Pair :

SasuFemNaru

"Aku pulang!," tidak ada jawaban, Naruto langsung saja kekamar, mungkin Kyuubi pergi lagi. 'Di rumah malah membuatku stress, apa aku jalan-jalan saja ya?' pikirnya sekarang. "Baiklah!," setelah dia mengganti seragamnya dia segera turun untuk makan. Setelah itu dia bersiap untuk berangkat jalan-jalan. 'Enaknya sekarang pergi kemana ya? Kalau ke taman bermain jauh, ke rumah Sasuke itu buruk, rumahnya menyeramnkan, aha! Rumah Sakura, untung tadi aku bertanya dimana dia tinggal,' pikir Naruto sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

Sakura lansung menuju ke arah pintu setelah mendengar pintu diketuk. "Eh, Naruto? Masuklah!"

"Terimakasih Sakura"

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika mau kesini"

"Hehe, aku kesininya juga mendadak, dirumahku tidak orang jadi aku jalan-jalan, lalu kesini saja, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak,aku tinggal dengan orang tuaku, tapi sekarang orang tuaku sedang pergi bekerja"

Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Sakura hingga sore,sampai kedua orang tua sakura pulang kerja, setelah itu Naruto ijin untuk pulang. Pulang sore lebih baik daripada pulang agak malam, pasti kakaknya sudah menunggunya dirumah, atau jika tidak dia akan marah karena tidak menemukan dia dirumah dan juga tidak menemukan Naruto meninggalkan pesan. Naruto langsung masuk saja melihat mobil ada didepan rumahnya, takut jika itu perampok.

"Tidak sopan!," Kyuubi sudah berdiri di tangga ketia dia masuk.

"Eh? Kyuu-nii, maaf kukira ada perampok yang masuk rumah, itu mobil punya siapa yang ada didepan rumah?"

"Pein datang kemari, kau kemana saja, tidak meninggalkan pesan sama sekali tadinya aku ingin mencarimu"

"Aku pergi sebentar kerumah temanku, dari pada dirumah sendirian seperti orang gila, lagipula Kyuu-nii kemana saja tadi, kenapa juga tidak ada rumah?," balas Naruto.

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja, tentu saja memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk itu"

'Dia mulai lagi,' pikir Naruto, "Lalu dimana Pein-nii sekarang?"

"Dia sedang menonton TV"

"Kyuu-nii, apa Pein-nii juga sepertimu?"

Kyuubi tida langsung menjawab, melainkan terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk tanda jawaban ya, kemudian dia berbalik, "Ayah juga seorang hunter." Apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi membuat Naruto kaget, tidak disangka jika keluarganya kebanyakan menjadi hunter.

"Nii-san!," suara Naruto yang cukup keras membuat Kyuubi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, "Aku juga ingin menjadi hunter!," Naruto benar-benar berani, tapi bukannya menjawab Kyuubi malah pergi begitu saja, seolah tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuubi, itu tidak akan membuat Naruto diam saja, sekarang dia beralih ke Pein yang masih menonton TV.

"Naruto? Kau semakin bertambah besar saja," kata Pein yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu karena Naruto tinggal di Suna.

"Itu tandanya aku normal, memang kau suka punya sepupu yang tidak normal?," jawabnya ketus.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, baru bertemu kenapa sinis begitu?"

"Begitulah, aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Kyuu-nii," akunya.

"Memangnya dia kenapa Naru?"

"Aku kan adiknya sendiri, dia saja tidak mau jujur denganku, dia menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku"

"Dia melakukan itu untuk melindungimu Naru"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, lihat saja aku kan kuat"

"Dasar kau, padahal dulu masih suka menangis"

"Sekarang kan sudah tidak lagi. Umm..~ Pein-nii juga hunter?," Pein sempat kaget, tapi dengan cepat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi biasa lagi.

'Apa yang dipikirkan rubah itu, kenapa Naruto begitu cepat tau,' sepertinya dia murka karena Kyuubi, "Ehehe, iya. Memang siapa yang memberi tahumu Naruto? Kau tahu kan hunter bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi jadi jika sudah tahu tolong jangan terlalu sering berbicara tentang hunter, karena itu sangat berbahaya"

"Aku mengerti. Karena itu aku juga ingin menjadi hunter, bagaimana Pein-nii?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Persiapkan semuanya, kita mulai serangan seminggu lagi, aku akan melepaskan lesser itu untuk menyerang manusia, dan kalian, aku harap bisa memusnahkan seluruh dewan," ucap orang berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam panjang.

"Baik tuan," ucap beberapa orang yang menunduk, dilihat dari gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang daripada manusia normal, bisa disimpulkan jika mereka bukan sekelompok manusia.

"Kalian semua sekarang pergilah, aku ingin kalian menebar teror kependuduk," perintah orang berambut pucat itu lagi

.

.

.

"Sasuke, belakangan ini beberapa lesser sering muncul, dan korban dari pihak manusia yang terbunuh semakin meningkat, sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu sering keluar," Itachi berujar ke adiknya.

"Aku tahu, apa nii-san tidak berpikir jika akan terjadi pemberontakan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kita sudah lama hidup berdampingan dengan manusia Sasuke," sanggahnya.

"Hn, aku harap memang begitu"

"Hei Sasuke, siapa teman yang kemarin lalu kau bawa kesini?"

"Apa pentingnya untukmu?"

"Ayolah, kau jangan terlalu pelit dengan kakakmu sendiri"

"Sejak kapan kau suka ikut campur urusan orang?"

"Kau ini, lalu sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan manusia, bukankah dia selalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya?"

"Hn. Terserah"

"Kau kalah"

"Baka Aniki"

.

.

.

.

"Menjadi hunter tidak semudah seperti yang kau kira Naruto"

"Tapi sungguh aku ingin membantu," Naruto tetap kukuh dengan tujuannya sebelumnya.

"Aku beri tahu jika pekerjaan ini sangat berbahya, dan setiap saat nyawamu bisa terancam"

"Tapi kenapa kalian melakukannya sedangkan aku tidak boleh?"

"Itu berbeda Naru, menjadi hunter tidak mudah, dibutuhkan pelatihan yang cukup lama, apalagi musuh kami yang memiliki daya tahan diatas manusia normal"

"Aku akan berlatih dengan keras jika itu perlu asal aku menjadi hunter"

"Tidak boleh Naru, Kyuubi melakukan ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu juga untuk melindungimu, secara tidak langsung sebenarnya kau juga sudah terseret"

"Maka dari itu, bukankah lebih baik jika aku ikut membantu juga, aku tidak mau menjadi beban kakak terus menerus"

"Aku bilang tidak boleh, bukankah Kyuubi juga tidak mengijinkanmu, kenapa kau ini susah sekali di beritahu, ini sangat berbahaya latihan keras saja tidak cukup, atau akan terjadi lagi seperti kasus Minato-"

"Cukup Pein! Pulanglah sekarang!," Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disana Kyuu?"

"Pulanglah sekarang juga!," perintah Kyuubi ke Pein.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusirku?," tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Kyuubi langsung menarik Pein, dia menggelandang Pein ke luar rumah lalu membanting pintu didepan pain.

"Rubah sialan, maksudmu apa hah?"

"Cepat pergi kau dari sini!," teriak Kyuubi dari dalam rumah.

"Kenapa dengan ayah, Kyuu-nii?," Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan semua yang dikatakan Pein sialan itu, lebih baik kau belajar sekarang Naruto"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi dengan ayah? Kenapa Kyuu-nii tidak bisa jujur padaku? Apa Kyuu-nii tidak percaya padaku lagi?!"

"Sudah kukatakan Naruto, jangan kau pikirkan semua yang dikatakan Pein, itu semua hanya omong kosong!," Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan sedikit berteriak, itu membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan, "Maaf. Aku terlalu keras padamu," lalu memeluk Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu," lanjutnya. Sementara Naruto, matanya memanas dan bahunya bergetar karena menahan tangis. Lalu dia melepaskan diri dari Kyuubi dan pergi begitu saja kekamarnya meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mematung.

Beberapa jam setelah kepergian Pein, "Naruto, kau baik-baik sajakan?," Kyuubi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto, dia khawatir karena adiknya masih saja mengurung diri setelah mereka bertengkar hebat tadi. Sementara di dalam kamar Naruto, dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuubi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, sekarang waktunya Kyuubi pergi, "Aku pergi dulu, baik-baiklah dirumah, jangan lupa kunci jendela kamarmu," lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki kakaknya yang semakin menjauh, Naruto mulai bangkit. Dia mengambil laptop, dan mencoba membuka internet. Naruto ingin mencari tahu tentang arsip berita 12 tahun lalu, tepat saat kematian orang tuanya. 'Meninggal karena kecelakaan,' batinnya. Dia terus membaca berita lain, 'Polisi menemukan sisa abu didekat jasad korban,' 'Ada luka cakaran hewan buas ditubuh korban,' 'Bangkai mobil masih utuh, tidak ada bekas terbakar.''Aneh, ada abu padahal mobil tidak terbakar sama sekali,' pikir Naruto, lalu dia mengambil buku yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan oleh Kyuubi. Dia masih ingat jika makhluk mitos itu akan menjadi abu jika mati, tidak meninggalkan jasad. 'Kecuali jika ayah mati karena dibunuh?,' batinnya lagi, dia berspekulasi jika ayahnya mati karena dibunuh. 'Kyuu-nii marah ketika Pein-nii bicara soal ayah, tidak salah lagi pasti benar!,' saat itu juga ada angin yang berhembus masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang belum tertutup. 'Ah iya, tadi Kyuu-nii menyuruh untuk mengunci jendelanya, dasar bodoh kau Naruto!,' tanpa dia sadari jika dari tadi ada bayangan hitam yang mengawasinya dari luar.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya aku membunuh lesser dalam semalam, mereka semakin banyak yang muncul, hei Kyuu, apa maksudmu tadi?," Pein masih butuh penjelasan karena tadi Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengusirnya.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar, kau terlalu jauh bercerita pada Naruto," jawabnya ketus.

"Eh?," langsung dia menutup mulutnya.

"Apa mereka mulai memberontak, mereka sudah mulai menghianati perjanjian yang dibuat," guman Kyuubi.

"Hah? Tadi apa yang kau katakan Kyuu?"

"Hmm..~ bukan apa-apa, disana ada lagi," katanya sambil menunjuk lesser yang berjalan terseok-seok, "Kau atau aku yang pergi?," lanjutnya.

"Kau sajalah, aku sedang malas," tanpa menjawab Kyuubi langsung melesat menuju lesser itu.

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Naruto, sekarang dia mengutak-atik ponselnya, melihat apa ada e-mail atau pesan yang masuk, setelah membalas beberapa pesan dan e-mail yang masuk dia segera tidur. Dia tidak langsung menutup mata ketika terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh 'Braakk!', tidak hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali. Naruto yang penasaran ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang menimbulkan suara itu, meskipun dalam hati sempat terbesit rasa takut.

Saking penasarannya, dia sampai menengok satu persatu ruangan yang ada didalam rumahnya, tak ada apapun, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Ketika diluar dia juga tidak menemukan apapun, begitu dia akan masuk kembali kedalan rumah, suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi sepertinya sumber dari suara itu agak jauh dari tempatnya bersumber darimana keberanian yang dimiliki Naruto sekarang, dia berjalan sendirian dimalam hari hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang menimbulkan suara itu.

Begitu dia sampai di gang yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya, dia mendengar suara orang yang merintih meminta tolong, dan ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam gang itu, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dia menahan tangis. Naruto melihat jika seseorang dengan pakaian gelap tengah mencekik orang lain digang itu. 'Krak!,' terdengar seperti suara kayu yang dipatahkan, Naruto tau jika tulang leher orang yang dicekik itu patah, seketika Naruto lemas, persendiannya serasa lepas. Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus, otomatis Naruto menutup matanya, untuk melindungi dari debu yang terbawa angin, ketika ia membuka matanya alangkah kagetnya, kedua orang yang ada digang itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Belum juga hilang rasa kagetnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan jika pundaknya seperti ditepuk, 'Matilah aku, jangan-jangan ini vampir?,' Naruto membatin, di memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa yang kau lihat nona?," kata orang yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"E-eh, tidak ada," 'Dia, kakaknya Sasuke, aku masih ingat dia yang waktu itu pingsan,' batinnya saat ini.

"Biar kuantarkan pulang, tidak baik untukmu berjalan sendirian diwaktu malam sepert ini," lalu langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya diam saja, 'Dingin sekali tangannya,' batin Naruto lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana tadi?"

"Eh? Umm~ ta-tadi aku mendengar seperti ada suara orang minta tolong, tapi begitu kulihat tidak ada apapun," jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai, ini rumahku, terimakasih.."

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi"

"Terima kasih Itachi-san, tidak masuk dulu?," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang saja ini sudah terlalu malam"

"Baiklah," lalu Itachi mulai pergi, Naruto yang melihat Itachi mulai menjauh dia langsung saja menutup pintu.

'Namikaze ya,' ucap Itachi dalam hati begitu mendengar suara pintu tertutup, lalu dia menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Pihak mereka menuduh manusia yang melakukan ini?," Tsunade yang baru mendengar kabar itu langsung marah besar.

"Mereka menuduh kita, jika kita membunuh salah satu petinggi dari pihak mereka," jawab salah satu hunter yang kini mengahadap Tsunade.

"Yang benar saja! Bahkan kita hanya membersihkan lesser dan vampir yang benar-benar terbukti melakukan pelanggaran, selain itu kita tidak melakukan apapun," Tsunade masih belum percaya dengan apa yang diberitakan mata-matanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pelakunya meninggalkan barang bukti, salah satu senjata yang biasanya digunakan hunter untuk membunuh vampir, kita tidak bisa mengelak," ujar pria berambut perak.

"Ada yang mengadu domba kita," Tsunade berspekulasi.

"Aku rasa memang begitu, dan mereka membuat seolah-olah ini seperti pemberontakan," Kakashi sendiri membenarkan spekulasi Tsunade.

"Perang akan terjadi jika kita tidak segera menemukan dalangnya"

.

.

.

Esoknya disekolah. Kali ini Naruto tidak datang sepagi sebelumnya, Naruto masih saja was-was karena kejadian semalam. Dia bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke saat melihat kejadian yang agak mengerikan di gang kemarin malam, dan lagi selain memiliki kulit yang pucat Sasuke dengan kakaknya memiliki suhu yang dingin, kadang dia berpikir jika mungkin semua Uchiha seperti itu, mereka hanya manusia unik yang aneh, bukan vampir.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya, lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Kenapa kau?," tanya Sasuke, hari ini Naruto masih murung sama dengan hari sebelunya.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto.

'Tangan itu, aku masih ingat semalam orang yang mencekik orang lain digang itu, aku melihatnya dengan jelas meskipun hanya tangannya, dia memakai gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke. Apa orang itu Sasuke? Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal keji seperti itu?,' batin Naruto.

'Kau ini sebenarnya apa Sasuke?'

Hadir lagi! Sebenarnya ini pengen Kuro update besok pagi, tapi beneran ngebet pengen update sekarang.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita sebelumnya :

'Tangan itu, aku masih ingat semalam orang yang mencekik orang lain digang itu, aku melihatnya dengan jelas meskipun hanya tangannya, dia memakai gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke. Apa orang itu Sasuke? Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal keji seperti itu?,' batin Naruto.

'Kau ini sebenarnya apa Sasuke?'

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuXFem!Naru

Warning : GenderBend, OOC, alur kecepetan, kalimat banyak yang nggak nyambung, minim word :D, and many more~

Lanjuuut..~

Sasuke's Pov

Hanya perasaanku saja atau ini memang benar, seharian ini Dobe tidak seperti biasanya, dia menjadi pendiam, tapi bukannya itu malah bagus, suaranya tidak akan mengganggu. Sekarang aku sedang perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah dari sekolahanku. Seperti biasanya aku berjalan kaki. Aku mulai memikirkan masa laluku, mulai dari waktu pertama aku masuk sekolah, dan entah sudah berapa kali aku masuk SMA. Aku sudah sering berpindah-pindah sekolah, itu karena aku tidak ingin ada manusia yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan bertambah tua, itu yang membuatku tersiksa. Melihat orang-orang yang ada disekitar mati, hey! Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya. Manusia-manusia itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan ras ku, jadi kenapa aku harus peduli dengan mereka. Mereka sendiri juga terang-terangan membasmi kaumku, itu yang terjadi berabad-abad lalu. Kaumku dan kaum mereka berperang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah meskipun sudah banyak korban yang jatuh, baik dari pihak kami, maupun mereka. Perang itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan mereka baru sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Itu tidak akan meghasilkan apapun. Lalu dibuatlah perjanjian, dan setelah itu kami hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Cukup lama, hingga aku sadar, jika kami sama saja dijadikan budak manusia. Yang benar saja! Kami sekharusnya menjadi pemangsa, dan mereka semua hanya menjadi hewan ternak. Tapi apa daya, karena perjanjian itu kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan masalahnya ayahku juga ikut membuat perjanjian itu. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, hah~ buat apa sih aku memikirkannya, belum tentu dia juga memikirkan aku. Aku kadang iri ketika masih bersama keluargaku, ayah selalu memprioritaskan Aniki, sedangkan aku, aku tidak pernah dianggap, aku benci itu. Jika seperti itu seharusnya aku tidak ada saja didunia ini.

Saking asiknya memikirkan itu semua, aku sampai tidak sadar jika sekarang sudah sampai rumah, dasar bodoh!. Aku memasuki rumahku, dan lihat, kenapa makhluk ini tumben sekali ada dirumah. Iya Anikiku, dia yang biasanya selalu keluyuran, sekarang berada dirumah. Dan apa ini, dia baru saja makan. Ada beberapa kantong darah dan juga gelas yang masih ada sisa darahnya. "Hei, otouto aku tau temanmu yang baru-baru saja kau bawa kesini," katanya, sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Memang apa urusanmu?," aku menjawabnya ketus, lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamarku. "Hanya memperingatkanmu, lagipula dia sebelumnya juga pernah bertemu denganku waktu kau membawanya kerumah ini, meskipun aku tidak sampai bicara dengannya. Dan asal kau tau, semalam aku lihat dia melihat aksimu," aku langsung berhenti melangkahkan kakiku ketika Aniki mengatakan itu. Pantas saja Dobe hari ini jadi pendiam, apa dia takut denganku? Tanyaku dalam hati. "Ku harap kau juga sudah tau, dia adiknya Kyuubi, anaknya paman Minato," katanya lagi, itu aku juga sudah tau. Tapi semalam, aku benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya, sial!.

End of Sasuke's Pov

.

.

.

Naruto's Pov

Di rumah dan sendirian, begitulah kedaanku saat ini, Kyuu-nii kenapa belum pulang sih, dia kan hanya berjaga waktu malam, tapi kenapa sekarang belum pulang, padahal kan sudah sore. Oh iya, aku kan sedang marah dengan dia, bagaimana sih kau Naruto. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Nee..~ bagaimana jika keluar rumah, pumpung Kyuu-nii tidak ada!. Aku juga harus mencari tau tentang Sasuke, tapi bagaimana? Apa aku harus ke rumah dia, dan menanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Yang benar saja! Ini namanya cari mati. Tapi kemarin malam, aku benar-benar melihatnya, pembunuh yang hilang secara misterius itu memakai gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke. Atau mungkin itu orang lain yang memakai gelang yang sama dengan Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mungkin, gelang itu aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Aku harus mencari tau soal ini.

End of Naruto's Pov

Naruto mulai keluar dari rumahnya, tak lupa dia meninggalkan pesan untuk Kyuubi jika dia pergi. Dia membawa tas dan juga beberapa buku didalamnya, bermaksud ingin belajar di rumah Sasuke, dan mungkin juga mencari tau siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di halte, dia memutuskan akan naik bis saja, karena jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tak berapa lama bis yang dia tunggu datang, ia segera saja naik. Dia mencari tempat duduk di dekat pintu keluar, agar memudahkannya untuk turun nanti. Dia tidak akan lama, dan lihat saja sekarang dia turun dari bis itu. Sekarang tinggal berjalan sedikit saja, dan sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, rumah tua yang ada di depannya. Naruto mulai masuk kehalaman depan itu, berjalan terus sampai sekarang berada di depan pintu besar yang sudah tua, pintu utama rumah itu. Naruto mengetuk beberapa kali pintu itu, lalu pintu itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan orang yang mirip Sasuke, hanya saja lebih tua. "Temannya Sasuke ya? Silahkan masuk," kata orang itu, Naruto masih ingat dia semalam kakaknya Sasuke yang mengantarkannya pulang, namanya Itachi. "I-iya," gagap Naruto, dia jadi agak ketakutan. Itachi mempersilahkannya masuk, Naruto mengikuti Itachi masuk kedalam. Sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, rumah itu masih saja suram. "Ah iya, Sasuke ada dikamarnya, biar aku mengantarkanmu" Naruto berpikir, kenapa dengan kakaknya Sasuke ini, padahal kemarin malam dia tampak menyeramkan begitu, tapi sekarang kenapa ramah sekali, berbeda dengan si pantat ayam sialan itu, kapanpun selalu menyeramkan.  
Naruto's Pov

Kakaknya Sasuke mengantarkan aku ke kamar Sasuke, kami berhenti di depan pintu berwarna biru tua, mungkin ini kamarnya. Dia membuka pintunya, "Sasuke, ada temanmu," katanya,"Masuklah, dia mungkin tidur di dalam." Aku masuk saja sesuai dengan perintahnya, "Terima kasih," kataku lalu dia menutup pintunya. Apa-apaan ini, kamarnya teme itu, kenapa gelap sekali, dimana saklar lampunya mataku benar-benar tidak berfungsi disini. Aku berjalan dengan meraba-raba apa yang ada di depanku, dan 'Kraak!,' aku menginjak sesuatu, aku tidak berani bergerak lagi jika begini, aku ingin keluar saja, tapi kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak sih. Aku berdiri mematung cukup lama, sampai lampu dikamar ini menyala dengan sendirinya. Dan didepanku lihatlah, pantat ayam itu mengagetkanku, dia sudah berdiri di depanku ketika lampu menyala, mungkin saja dia yang menyalakannya, atau memang dia. Tangannya saja masih menyentuh saklar yang ada di tembok yang ada tepat disampingku, aku sendiri tak sadar, karena tadi gelap, hah...~ dasar bodoh kau Naruto. Lihatlah, kurasa dia baru bangun dari tidurnya, sama dengan yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi, rambutnya masih acak-acakan, dia juga masih memakai seragam sekolah tadi. Dan tadi sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu, tapi kenapa sekarang dibawah tidak ada apapun. "Tunggulah sebentar," lalu dia pergi kepintu lain yang ada dikamar itu, aku duduk saja di sofa yang ada dikamar itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang tadi aku bawa. Pantas saja kulitnya pucat, dia hidup ditempat seperti ini, dan lagi kenapa disini pengap sekali, ya Tuhan tempat ini seperti tak ada ventilasinya. Tak berapa lama dia keluar dari dalam sana dengan pakaian lain, rambutnya juga sudah rapi seperti biasanya. "Ada apa kau kemari?," Sasuke bertanya. "Ah iya, aku ingin belajar bersama denganmu," begitu tujuanku, padahal sebenarnya juga ada yang lain, aku tidak berani mengatakannya langsung. Dia lalu duduk disampingku, lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang kubawa, dia membacanya sebentar. "Ini masih salah," Sasuke memberitahu jika caraku mengerjakan masih salah, lalu dia menjelaskannya bagaimana cara yang benar. Aku mengerjakannya lagi, dia masih melihatku mengerjakan soal yang tadi, dan hanya diam saja. Aku berlanjut mengerjakan beberapa soal lagi, dia menyuruhku mencoba beberapa soal lain, ketika aku selesai dia lalu memeriksanya apakah masih salah atau tidak.

End of Naruto's Pov

.

.

.

Kyuubi melihat pesan yang Naruto tinggalkan, "Dasar bodoh!," umpatnya, dia sudah lama menunggu Naruto. Dari pesannya tadi, yang katanya hanya pergi sebentar ke rumah temannya, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam, dan sebentar lagi Kyuubi harus keluar untuk berjaga. Kyuubi mengambil ponsel nya, mencoba menghubungi Naruto, dia mungkin akan marah-marah dan menyuruhnya segera pulang, atau jika tidak dia akan mendatangi Naruto sekarang juga, jika dia tahu dimana rumah teman Naruto. Tapi semua itu sirna, ponsel Naruto mati, yang terdengar hanya suara operator, rencananya gagal. Hanya membuang waktu saja jika menunggu Naruto, dia mengambil jacketnya dan juga beberapa senjata, lalu dia pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke's Pov

Aku masih menemaninya belajar, dia sudah mengerjakan beberapa soal, dan ketika selesai aku memeriksanya. Aku duduk disampingnya, aku dapat dengan jelas mencium baunya, citrus. Aku mulai suka dengan itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke lehernya, bau itu semakin tercium dengan jelas, ini membuatku kecanduan. Karena ini juga aku bisa mencium bau darahnya, ini membuatku tertarik. Aku bisa mendengarnya, benda itu mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ingin rasanya aku menarik benda itu keluar dari sana, mungkin dengan menghisapnya. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak makan, aku sudah mencoba menghentikan ketergantunganku dengan benda itu, aku hanya bergantung dengan tablet darah selama ini, yah bagiku sih itu masih sama saja. Tapi hanya dengan mencium bau Naruto aku bisa seperti ini lagi. Namikaze benar-benar unik. Lehernya dapat dilihat dengan jelas, apalagi dia menguncir satu rambutnya. Leher itu benar-benar seperti memanggilku, memintaku untuk segera menerkamnya. Aku sedikit membuka mulutku.

"Sa-Sasuke, I-ini bagaimana?," suara Naruto terdengar. Aku segera sadar, dengan cepat aku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, cukup lama. Aku mencoba menormalkan keadaanku, semoga dia tidak melihat perubahanku. Ini benar-benar gila, bahkan tanpa kusadari taringku sudah mulai memanjang. "Maaf," kataku, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Sial! Jika saja dia tidak segera bicara, mungkin aku sudah menerkamnya. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, yang benar saja, padahal aku sudah berusaha mengembalikan keadaanku seperti semula, tapi kali ini tetap saja, kulitku malah semakin memucat. Aku segera mengambil beberapa tablet darah di tempat biasa aku menyimpannya. Aku meminumnya sekaligus. Kenapa masih saja pucat, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Aku harus segera kembali, atau jika tidak Naruto akan curiga. Aku kembali, aku melihatnya sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Sa-Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam," katanya, dia segera memasukan buku-buku itu kedalam tas nya. "Ke-Kenapa? K-Kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali," katanya lagi didepanku, mungkin karena melihatku yang bertambah pucat. "A-Aku pulang sekarang," lalu dia keluar dari kamarku, aku mengikutinya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. "Itachi-san aku pulang dulu," dia melihat Aniki di bawah, dan apa-apaan ini Aniki juga melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku mengantarkannya sampai jalan di depan rumah, "Ini sudah malam, biar kuantarkan pulang saja," tawarku. "Ti-tidak usah, i-itu hanya akan merepotkanmu," sudah kuduga dia pasti akan menolakku, apa dia masih takut denganku? Kejadian kemarin malam, ditambah lagi tadi dikamarku.

Aku kembali kerumah ketika aku tidak melihat lagi Naruto. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?," Aniki langsung bertanya begitu ketika aku kembali. Tidak menjawabnya, aku langsung kembali kekamar, mengambil jubah yang biasa kugunakan ketika aku pergi berburu. Aku membuka jendela kamarku, lalu melompat keluar dari situ. Aku harus mengejar Naruto!

End of Sasuke's Pov

.

.

.

Naruto pulang kerumah dengan berjalan, dia lupa jika bis ditempat itu hanya ada sampai sore, setelah ini jalanan hanya akan sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan lewat, seperti beberapa waktu lalu, dia hanya akan berjalan sendiri. Tapi sekarang dia berusaha lebih sedikit berani dibanding sebelumnya. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, dia berhenti ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak dijalan, dia mendekatinya. Orang itu terluka, Naruto ingin menolongnya. Naruto memegang orang itu, orang itu mulai sadar, "Tolong aku," kata orang itu lirih. Naruto berpikir jika mungkin orang ini korban tabrak lari. Dia tau siapa orang itu, dia teman Naruto di sekolah, Karin. "Hei, aku akan menolongmu," Naruto coba memapah Karin. Tapi tiba-tiba Karin langsung menyerang Naruto, dia mencekik Naruto. "Le-lepas," Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Karin, tapi dia tidak bisa, Karin terlalu kuat. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang kekagetan Naruto bertambah, Karin yang tersenyum menakutkan dan juga memperlihatkan taringnya. 'Mungkinkah dia?,' batin Naruto saat ini, dia tidak bisa bicara, bahkan untuk bernapas saja sulit. Tapi tanpa diduga Karin melepaskan cekikannya, Naruto hanya bisa terduduk di jalanan, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Karin lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto, "Tapi mereka yang akan membunuhmu," lanjutnya lalu meyeringai, dia mengeluarkan pisau dan kemudian melukai kaki Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit. Karin hanya tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya, lalu dia menjauh dari Naruto lalu melompat ke atas pohon besar yang ada dipinggir jalan tempat Naruto berada sekarang. Naruto masih menangis, kakinya terasa sakit sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk berdiri, sepertinya luka yang dibuat karin cukup dalam, dan pendarahannya juga tidak mau berhenti. Naruto masih berusaha menekan pendarahannya, ketika dia mendengar suara gesekan semak yang ada di pinggir jalan dan juga suara geraman. Kemudian dia melihat sekeliling, dia ketakutan, banyak pasang mata merah berkilat mengawasinya, lalu mulai keluar dari dalam semak yang ada di kanan dan kiri jalan. 'Mereka semua bukan manusia,' jeritnya dalam hati, makhuk-makhluk itu mulai mengelilingi Naruto, mereka semua adalah lesser yang tertarik dengan bau darah Naruto. Terkadang mereka juga tak jarang menyerang temannya sendiri, memperebutkan Naruto menjadi mangsa mereka. Naruto yang melihat ada kesempatan, dia mula bergerak, tapi rasa sakit dikakinya yang menyerang lagi membuatnya kembali meringis kesakitan. Salah satu lesser mulai mendekati Naruto, karena teman-temannya sibuk saling menyerang mungkin dia bisa menjadi yang pertama yang akan memangsa Naruto. Lesser itu menerjang Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat, 'Mungkinkah ini akhir hidupku?,' dalam hatinya. Dia tak kunjung merasakan sakit, Naruto mulai memberanikan diri membuka salah 1 matanya. Dia melihat jika didepannya ada seseorang yang menjadi tamengnya, dia menghalangi lesser yang ingin menerkam Naruto tadi. Tapi sayang sekali Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu, orang itu membelakanginya dan lagi dia juga memakai jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Orang itu membawa pedang, Naruto melihatnya. 'Itu!,' karena itu Naruto juga melihat tangan orang itu. 'Mungkinkah Sasuke?,' dalam hati, orang itu memakai gelang yang sama dengannya. Gerakan orang itu sangat cepat, dia dapat dengan mudah memusnahkan semua lesser yang ada disitu, yah lesser itu sangat lambat, mereka seperti binatang yang mereka pikirkan hanya mangsa. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Naruto dan orang itu. Lesser itu hanya meninggalkan debu setelah mereka mati, orang itu mendekati Naruto. Dia menjatuhkan pedangnya, lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto yang hanya bisa terduduk tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Dia membuka tudung jubahnya, dan benar saja itu Sasuke, "Sa-Suke," Naruto masih saja ketakutan, "Kenapa kau.. ada disini?," tanyanya. "Nanti aku jelaskan," jawab Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke melepas jubahnya, dia merobek sebagian dari jubahnya, untuk membalut luka Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat darah Naruto sebenarnya juga mulai tertarik, ditambah lagi penciumannya, dia menyesal menjadi vampir. Tapi dia mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menerkam Naruto. Setelah selesai membalut luka Naruto, dia memakaikan jubahnya ke Naruto. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, dia baru sadar jika kaki Naruto terluka, "Aku akan menggendongmu," lanjutnya.

"Kita yang beruntung, atau mereka yang ingin mati?," belum sempat mereka bergerak dari tempat itu, suara lain sudah muncul. Sasuke sudah sadar sejak tadi, pasti ada yang lain yang juga mengincar Naruto. Tidak hanya satu, kali ini belasan. Mereka semua vampir. "Beruntung sekali, kita mendapatkan darah murni dan seorang Namikaze." "Bukannya Uchiha selalu bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi kenapa kali ini terang-terangan muncul membuat keributan." Mendengar ada banyak vampir lain yang bicara, Sasuke berbalik. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?," tanyanya langsung. "Tentu saja dirimu, darah murni sudah sangat jarang sekarang," jawab salah satu vampir sambil menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, "Dan lagi kenapa kau melindungi dia, dia manusia dan seluruh keluarganya adalah hunter, apa kau mau berhianat Sasuke?," vampir yang tadi menjawab Sasuke sekarang balik bertanya. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia mengambil pedang yang tadi dia jatuhkan, "Jangan halangi aku," kata Sasuke, setelah itu menyerang seluruh vampir itu. Beberapa dari mereka sudah menjadi debu karena cepatnya serangan yang dilakukan Sasuke, sementara yang selamat, tubuh mereka juga penuh luka. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan mereka, mereka bekerja sama membereskan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke disibukkan melawan vampir-vampir itu, dia sampai melupakan Naruto. Naruto yang sekarang juga sudah mulai didekati beberapa vampir hanya bisa menangis. Saking ketakutannya dia tidak bisa bicara. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, menebas kepala vampir-vampir itu sampai terlepas dari badannya, dan membuat mereka menjadi debu seketika. Beberapa lama, Sasuke masih saja di atas angin, dia sendiri yang berdarah murni bukan lawan yang sepadan dengan vampir-vampir seperti mereka yang hanya , Sasuke tidak langsung membunuh mereka, ia membiarkan mereka sekarat. Tinggal vampir terakhir yang tadi meremehkannya, Sasuke mencekiknya, "Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini," ungkap Sasuke, lalu menurunkan vampir itu. Lalu Sasuke menggigit leher vampi itu, dia menghisap darahnya. Setelah Sasuke puas, dia langsung membunuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu, masih belum percaya, dia hanya berpikir jika matanya berbohong.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik sa-," kata-kata Sasuke terpotong, ia limbung lalu terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri begitu saja dengan anak panah yang masih menancap dipunggungnya. "Sa-Sasuke?," Naruto yang melihat itu masih bingung, tetapi selanjutnya diujung jalan dia melihat, "Kyuu-nii..~," Kyuubi berdiri di samping mobil, dan dia membawa busur. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya ke arah Naruto. Ketika dia turun lagi dari mobil yang dia bawa, "Ya Tuhan, sudah kukatakan jangan keluar saat malam!," dengan nada yang tinggi dia mengatakan itu ke Naruto. "Ma-maaf," Naruto hanya bisa minta maaf. Kyuubi sudah tau siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, dia mengambil pedang yang tadi dipakai Sasuke, dia mengarahkan pedang itu ke leher Sasuke, bermaksud untuk memenggalnya. "Kyuu-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?." "Membersihkannya!." "Hentikan dia yang menolongku!," Naruto langsung berdiri menghalangi Kyuubi meskipun rasa sakit di kakinya kembali terasa, "Minggir Naru, dia berbahaya!." "Aku mohon! Dia temanku!," mendengar itu Kyuubi menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Kyuubi membawa Naruto pulang, dia juga membawa Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang duduk di samping kursi supir yang sekarang diduduki Kyuubi sesekali dia melihat kebelakang, melihat keadaan Sasuke. Anak panah yang melukainya sudah dicabut, meskipun dengan paksa, itu sendiri juga Kyuubi melakukan, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya meringis, bagaimana rasanya. Sampai di rumah, Kyuubi memapah Sasuke masuk, sementara Naruto dia berusaha berjalan sendiri meskipun terpincang-pincang. Kyuubi membawa Sasuke kekamarnya, dia menidurkannya di sana. Dia masih tidak percaya, dengan vampir yang menjadi teman adiknya kali ini, dia tidak langsung menjadi debu setelah tertembus panah Kyuubi. Iya panah itu, tidak hanya bersarang ditubuh Sasuke, tapi menembusnya. 'Dia masih bisa bertahan, padahal aku sudah menambahkan air suci dan racun yang diberikan nenek,' batin Kyuubi. Kyuubi membuka baju Sasuke, melihat luka yang ada ditubuh Sasuke, 'Tubuhnya tidak bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat, mungkin ini efek racunnya,' batinnya lagi. Kyuubi mengambil perban, dia mulai membalut luka Sasuke, dari punggung bawahnya, sampai menembus perutnya. Setelah selesai dengan Sasuke, dia keluar mencari Naruto. Kyuubi menemukan Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, ia menghampiri Naruto tak lupa membawa kotak P3K, "Mana kakimu yang terluka?." Naruto menunjukkan kakinya yang terluka, dia menaikkannya ke atas meja agar memudahkan Kyuubi untuk mengobatinya. Kyuubi membuka kain yang membalut luka itu. "Ini seharusnya perlu dijait, tapi untuk saat ini aku berikan antiseptik saja," Naruto meringis ketika Kyuubi mulai memberikan antiseptik untuk membersihkan lukanya, "Pelan-pelan Kyuu-nii."

"Ini sudah pelan Naru." Sesudah selesai membersihkan luka Naruto, Kyuubi membalut kembali luka Naruto dengan perban yang masih bersih.

"Aku harus kembali berjaga, kau dirumah baik-baiklah. Ambil ini," Kyuubi memberikan pisau perak ke Naruto. "Untuk apa?," Naruto masih belum mengerti.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, meskipun perak tidak akan langsung membunuhnya, tapi ini bisa untuk melukai vampir. Siapa tahu jika nanti dia sadar, dia menyerangmu, kita juga tidak tahu"

"Dia tidak jahat!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu Naru, mungkin saja dia hanya berpura-pura baik padamu"

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia bisa membunuhku saat itu juga sebelum Kyuu-nii datang jika dia mau"

"Baiklah, itu terserah padamu, aku pergi." Kemudian dia keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

Begitu ditinggalkan Kyuubi, Naruto pergi ke kamar kakaknya untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto's Pov

Aku melihatnya, dia masih terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang kakakku. Aku mendekatinya, sosok kuat yang tadi melindungiku kini menghilang, Sasuke sekarang sangat lemah. Wajahnya masih saja pucat. Dan aku baru sadar jika perutnya juga terluka, mungkin anak panah Kyuu-nii menembus tubuhnya. Lubang diperutnya juga masih mengeluarkan darah, perban yang membalutnya tidak mampu lagi menahannya, darahnya terus merembes keluar. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuu-nii tadi, dia mengobatinya apa belum sih. Aku mengambil perban yang ada di nakas, mengganti perban yang membalut luka Sasuke, selesai. Aku menungguinya cukup lama dia belum juga sadar, apa dia mati? Tapi dia tidak menjadi debu seperti yang lain. Mungkin dia sekarat. Memikirkannya membuatku sakit sendiri. Kyuu-nii sialan! Umpatku dalam hati.

End of Naruto's Pov.

Sasuke's Pov

Aku dimana? Tempat ini sangat asing untukku, dindingnya berwarna orange, dan hah sejak kapan Dobe ada disini. Semalam aku masih ingat, dia mungkin sudah jadi makanan mereka jika saja aku tidak segera datang, dan setelah aku membereskan mereka semua aku kehilangan kesadaran, yang aku ingat aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dipunggungku sampai menembus keperutku. Aku mencoba merabanya, ada perban yang melilit badanku, disitu juga ada banyak darah, tapi sudah mengering. Mungkin memang benar, aku semalam terluka, tapi sekarang lukanya sudah hilang, tubuh ini memang berbeda dengan manusia. Kami dapat memulihkan diri dengan cepat. Tapi semalam, luka itu tidak langsung hilang begitu saja, atau senjata yang digunakan sudah dicampur dengan racun tertentu sehingga menghambat regenerasi tubuhku, hah entahlah. Ini sudah pagi, mungkin aku ada dirumahnya Dobe, lalu bagaimana dengan luka dikakinya? Aku akan menanyakannya lagi ketika nanti dia sudah bangun. Dia terlihat cantik ketika sedang tidur, aku betah melihatinya begini. Aku berusaha duduk di sandaran ranjang, dan dia mulai bangun karena pergerakanku tadi. Mata shappirenya mulai terbuka, "Umm..~ Teme kau sudah bangun," katanya. Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia menegakkan tubuhnya duduk dikursi disamping ranjang yang kutempati. "Lukamu?," dia tiba-tiba langsung memeriksa tubuhku, aku bisa mencium bau darahnya sekali lagi dengan seperti ini, dia masih terluka. "Tentu saja, kau kan bukan manusia!," katanya, apa dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia tidak lagi ketakutan denganku. "Apa kau tidak takut denganku?," tanyaku, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Awalnya aku takut, aku juga masih belum percaya dengan apa yang kulihat semalam, aku hanya berpikir jika mataku membohongiku, itu semua tidak nyata. Tapi tidak, itu nyata," Naruto bicara, lalu dia tertunduk lesu, "Kakiku masih sakit," lanjutnya.

End of Sasuke's Pov

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau mengusirku, lalu kenapa sekarang kau membawaku kerumahmu?"

"Diamlah Pein, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Yang benar saja, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyuu"

"Terserah, ngomong-ngomong berapa hari efek yang ditimbulkan racun itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi kudengar jika masih hidup paling lama 7 hari, setelah itu efeknya akan menghilang begitu saja. Dan tidak ada penawarnya, ada apa memang?"

"Tidak, kemarin au menggunakannya. Dan ada vampir yang tidak langsung mati"

"Yang benar Kyuu?," Kyuubi hanya mengangguk.

"Bahkan aku membawanya ke rumah"

"Apa? Ini akan jadi masalah besar Kyuu jika ada yang tahu!"

"Dia teman adikku"

"Manusia berteman dengan vampir, kau menyembunyikannya dimana?"

"Dia ada dikamarku sekarang," Pein mengikuti Kyuubi dibelakangnya. Kyuubi membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan Naruto yang sedang bicara dengan vampir itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuu kau bercanda kan?," Pein masih saja belum percaya.

"Siapa namamu bocah?," tanya Kyuubi ketus pada Sasuke.

'Ini anak pertama paman Minato?,' batinnya. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha? Dia darah murni Kyuu, darimana kau mendapatkannya?," Pein heboh sendiri. 'Pantas saja dia tidak langsung mati,' pikir Kyuubi, "Tanya saja sama Naru, dia temannya," jawab Kyuubi, lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga dikamarnya.

Hari ini Naruto, tidak masuk sekolah karena kakinya masih sakit, Kyuubi sendiri padahal yang berkata jika perlu dijahit, tapi malah sekarang dia tampak dia tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Naruto sekarang ditinggalkan sendiri dirumah dengan Sasuke, Kyuubi pergi dengan Pein, mereka hanya berkata jika ada urusan, tanpa penjelasan. Sasuke yang sudah sembuh sudah bisa berjalan-jalan sekarang. Sementara Naruto dia hanya duduk, kakinya masih sakit.

"Teme, bagaimana caranya bisa sembuh secepat itu?," tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Hn. Itu rahasia"

"Aku ingin jadi vampir saja jika bisa sembuh dengan cepat," Sasuke yang mendengar itu ingin tertawa.

"Untuk apa? Menjadi manusia lebih menyenangkan"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin sama sepertimu"

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Dobe, menjadi sepertiku kau hanya akan menderita, melihat orang disekitarmu menua dan mati, sedangkan kau masih tetap hidup"

"Benar juga, jadi sekarang berapa umurmu?," Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kali ini, ia malah berdiri didepan Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, "Menurutmu sendiri?," wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit memundurkan dirinya. Sasuke lalu berjongkok memegang kaki Naruto yang terluka. Sementara Naruto, dia memegang pipinya karena merasakan wajahnya memanas tadi, 'Teme itu tampan juga ya ternyata,' batin Naruto, wajahnya masih dihiasi sedikit semu merah. Naruto kembali meringis, Sasuke membuka balutan lukanya. "Sa-sakit." "Sepertinya parah," kata Sasuke. Naruto menutup matanya karena sakit, Sasuke melihat luka Naruto masih mengeluarkan darah, mungkin ada pembuluh darahnya yang terkoyak. Sasuke menyentuh pelan luka Naruto, sebagian darah Naruto menemel ditangannya, Sasuke menjilat tanganya sendiri, Naruto tidak melihat itu karena dia masih menutup matanya. Naruto membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, itu Sasuke. Dia mengambil pisau yang tadi diberikan Kyuubi ke Naruto, "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?," Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Dia sedikit takut, karena Sasuke membawa pisau ditangannya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke berjongkok lagi di depan Naruto. Sasuke melukai pergelangan tangannya sendiri, dia meneteskan darahnya di atas luka Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu masih bingung, "Te-teme, a-apa tidak apa-apa?." "Diamlah, sebentar lagi ini akan bereaksi." Tak berapa lama luka dikaki Naruto mulai menutup dengan sendirinya, dan sekarang sudah menutup sempurna tidak meninggalkan bekas luka.

Naruto masih bengong dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat. Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'Teme melakukannya untukku? Maunya dia sebenarnya apa sih?'

**TBC**

Kemungkinan Kuro setelah ini bakalan lama updatenya, tangan Kuro nggak bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. Maunya dibawa kebengkel *doktermaksudnya* dulu buat dibenerin (?). Terus pas nulis ini Kuro baru sadar kalo udah melenceng jauh banget dari genre yang udah ada #parah lu thor!

Udah deh, terakhir minta Reviewnya, yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan ^^


End file.
